


Hello, Goodbye

by space_pigeon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (for the first chapter), Even before they're married, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Hopeful Ending, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Quick mention of Judaism, Scamander kids - Freeform, They're So Married, Tina is definitely Jewish, World War II, and jk rowling can fight me on that, it's mentioned - Freeform, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_pigeon/pseuds/space_pigeon
Summary: Saying goodbye is always hard, but the thought of a "hello again" is something to be looked forward to.•Title is a song by The Beatles





	1. Not a Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Tina smiles and kisses Newt on the cheek.
> 
> “‘Till next time."
> 
> “Yes,” Newt agrees, “until next time.”
> 
> •
> 
> I have,,,,so many fics in progress- some of which are finished ish or pretty much finished- that I haven't posted because I keep staring at them and working on them and then I think they seem like shit so who knows if those will get posted or not lol.
> 
> I don't know what this is exactly? But ok here's the first chapter I guess??

_1927_

They walk up to the floo grate hand in hand.

“Well…”

“.. yeah.” 

They face each other, both silent. Newt tries to hold eye contact, but finds that he can't look into those beautiful, captivating, salamander eyes without crying.

Because Tina's leaving. 

She stayed with Newt for a few weeks after the events in Paris, helping Theseus with paperwork. But MACUSA needs their Auror back, and so it's time for her to leave. 

“Newt…” Tina says quietly, looking at their intertwined hands. She rubs her thumb across the back of Newt's hand.

Emotion spills from her voice- better than from her eyes, in her opinion- and there's no question as to why.

Over the past weeks, miscommunications were cleared up, and the beginning of a romance had begun. 

Time spent together in the basement… held hands… meaningful looks… a lot of almost first kisses… 

“I'm going to miss you,” Newt says. “I don't like having to say goodbye again.”

Tina brings a hand under Newt's chin and lifts his head up, locking their eyes together. She can see Newt has already started to tear up, and she's not far from that, either.

“I'll miss you, too,” she says. “But I'll be back. Or you'll end up in the U.S. again. Either way, we _will_ see each other again.”

“Yes, but… but Tina, last time… all of that miscommunication… I ended up _hurting_ you, even if it wasn't directly- I don't want that to happen again.”

“It won't, Newt.”

“How do you know?”

“Because…” Tina bites her bottom lip. “Because I care for you quite an awful lot, Newt. And we'll write to each other. _Especially_ if something seems a little fishy.” 

Newt steps closer to Tina. “I care for you too, Tina. A lot,” he says. “And- and I want you to know… I want you to know that my intentions are serious.”

A tear finally escapes from Tina's eyes. “Oh, Newt…”

“I don't want to be a mystery to you, Tina. I don't want to _hide_ things from you. So, just so my intentions are clear, I don't plan on messing up any chances I have with you. I don't want to lose you again.”

Tina leans even closer into Newt's space.

“You won't,” she whispers, before leaning in the rest of the way.

Newt almost naturally responds, kissing Tina back. Their arms wrap around each other as they stand there, neither wanting to be the first to break away.

Unfortunately for them, they forgot where they are.

“Ahem.”

They jump apart, both blushing fiercely. 

A Ministry employee stands before them, not looking too pleased. he turns to Tina.

“Miss Porpentina Goldstein?” he asks. Tina nods. “Your connection will be ready in two minutes and will be open for three. Please be prepared.”

Tina nods again. “Thank you,” she says to the retreating employee. Brushing off invisible dirt from her pants, she turns back to Newt.

“Will you be alright?” Newt asks. 

Tina mulls over his question.

Will she?

She's going back to New York, but to a home that probably won't feel like one anymore. Not without Queenie. 

Tina shrugs. “I don't know,” she answers honestly, “but at least I'll have something to look forward to.”

“What?”

Tina lets out a breathy laugh. “Seeing you again, Newt.”

Newt blushes, averting his eyes. “Oh,” he says. He looks back up at Tina. “I'll be looking forward to it, too. Trust me.”

Tina smiles and kisses Newt on the cheek.

“‘Till next time,” she says, starting to walk back towards the grates.

“Yes,” Newt agrees, “until next time.”


	2. Just Another Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm glad I'm back,” Tina says.
> 
> Newt grins. “I'm glad you're back, too. I've discovered that saying hello again is always in the front of my mind from the moment we say goodbye.”
> 
> “Well,” Tina says, giving Newt's hand a squeeze, “hopefully we won't have to say goodbye again anytime soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info about these Scamander kids!!
> 
> Maxwell Phineus (Max): 1932- he's the oldest and has shown up in another fic when I was working on my series. he's 7 in this chapter
> 
> Nathaniel Apollo (Nathan/Nate): 1934- he's the middle kid and is 5 in this
> 
> Helena Ruth: 1937- youngest gal! She's only 2 here
> 
> so yea cool here's the second chapter i hope it doesn't suck lmao

_1939_

Newt sits on a bench outside the Magical Transportation Department, keeping a close eye on three children playing by a fountain not too far away.

He's so lost in his thoughts and making sure that the kids are alright that he barely realizes someone had sat down next to him.

“Hi,” she says. 

Newt's head snaps up and his eyes go wide. 

_“Tina,”_ he says, throwing his arms around his wife. “I missed you.”

Tina hugs Newt back tightly. “I missed you too,” she murmurs.

“How was the mission?” Newt asks, moving back from Tina.

“It-”

_“MUMMY!”_

The three kids from the fountain come running over to the couple on the bench, the oldest helping the youngest not to trip over her own feet.

Tina, getting off of the bench, kneels down in front of it and opens her arms. She laughs as her children all barrell into her.

“Hello my little creatures!” she exclaims, hugging them all. “I'm so happy to see you again!”

“We missed you, mummy!” Nathan says, trying to shove his siblings aside so he can hug Tina himself. 

“Oh, I missed you all too, so much,” Tina responds. She stands up, ruffling Max's hair.

“Mummy mummy! Up!” Helena exclaims, reaching up towards Tina.

Tina chuckles, leaning down to fulfill her youngest's wish. “I need to hear about everything I missed when we get home, alright?” Tina says, placing Helena on her hip.

“Papa let me finally help with the Hippogriffs, mummy!” Max exclaims.

Tina raises an eyebrow at Newt. “Did he?”

“Only the older ones who are more mellow,” Newt adds quickly, his hands going up in front of him. 

Tina hums. “Alright,” she says. 

Nathan pouts. “I'm not _allowed_ to help with the ‘griffs.”

Newt reaches down and takes Nathan's hand. “You're not old enough yet, Nate,” he says. “It's too dangerous.”

“You'll be able to help with them before you know it,” Tina adds, taking their other son's hand. “Now, how about we head home? We can actually _be_ with the creatures instead of just talking about them.”

•

Tina stands close to Newt as they watch their children chase the Nifflers, not too far off in the distance. 

“They missed you quite a bit,” Newt says, taking Tina's hand into his own.

Tina smiles and rests her head on Newt's shoulder. “I missed them, too. I hate having to leave them, but this mission… it was quite important.”

“Speaking of which,” Newt says, turning to face Tina, “I heard from the papers…”

Tina nods, looking down. “Yeah… the war finally broke out between the Muggles. It was a long time coming, but…”

“It's still scary,” Newt says, finishing her thought.

Tina nods. “We cleaned up traces of magic, mainly from Grindelwald supporters trying to use this to their advantage… they all looked so scared, Newt- all of the civilians… it was horrible.”

Newt sighs. “We'll be alright- the _kids_ will be alright, Tina. We don't need to worry.”

“You can't ignore what we know, Newt,” Tina says. “That madman… you know what he thinks about people like the kids and me.”

“I won't let _anyone_ hurt you or the kids just because of your religion, Tina,” Newt says. He cups her cheek in his hand and she leans into his touch.

“I'm scared, Newt,” Tina whispers. 

Newt leans forward and places a soft kiss on Tina's forehead. “Me too, love,” he says, still close enough that Tina can feel his breath on her head. “But even if it's difficult, we'll all be fine in the end. I'm sure of it.”

Tina nods before hugging her husband. 

“Mama?” 

The couple step back from each other to see Nathan standing in front of them, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Yes, pumpkin?” Tina asks, crouching down to her son's height.

“Can you come play with us? We created a new game while you were gone and want you to join!” Nathan exclaims.

Tina smiles, lovingly pushing Nathan's bangs out of his face.

“Of course, sweetie,” she says. “I'll be right over, okay?”

“Okay!” Smiling, Nathan runs back to his siblings. 

Tina stands up, her hand slipping into Newt's. 

“I'm glad I'm back,” she says as they start to walk towards their kids. 

Newt grins. “I'm glad you're back, too. I've discovered that saying hello again is always in the front of my mind from the moment we say goodbye.”

“Well,” Tina says, giving Newt's hand a squeeze, “hopefully we won't have to say goodbye again anytime soon.” 

It's wishful thinking, but for the Scamander family, it's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did NOT know how to end that LMAO
> 
> Me, a jew, starved for representation and seeing Tina's last name "goldstein": ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF U
> 
> anyway i love tina goldstein with all of my heart bye hope u enjoyed idk if this turned out well or not so yea lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when chapter 2 will be up but it won't be long because I pretty much have it done,,,then I might post something separately that precedes the second chapter but can be a stand alone??? Again,,,,idk but yea
> 
> Idk if y'all are interested in my other works but I have like 2 multi chapter fics in the works (basically kind of finished) that kind of explores what happens after Paris and the years after it??? idk lol


End file.
